


Eso que hacen las novias cuando estás trabajando y ellas quieren atención...

by ReenvhAi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Español, F/F, Lemon, Smut, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenvhAi/pseuds/ReenvhAi
Summary: Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer, y así como disfrutaba el cuerpo de Amelie, disfrutaba del éxito laboral. Sin embargo, en momentos como este… ¿cuál sería su inclinación de éxito?(Sólo un poco de lemon autoindulgente. Amo a estas dos ;u; )
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	Eso que hacen las novias cuando estás trabajando y ellas quieren atención...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That thing girlfriends do when you're working and they want attention...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835245) by [ReenvhAi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenvhAi/pseuds/ReenvhAi). 



> English version (written by me too) is available here: [[English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835245)

Las pantallas se sentían más brillantes que el halo abductor de una nave extraterrestre. Sombra cerró los ojos fuertemente, para borrar el rastro que los fotones habían dejado en su retina. El interior de sus párpados se veía púrpura. Ugh, tendría que cambiar el color de fondo para no agotarse tanto.

Al volver a abrirlos, las seis pantallas -holográficas y digitales- seguían justo donde las había dejado. Sombra se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero el trabajo encomendado tenía la carátula de “urgente”, y ella también quería cobrar su paga tan pronto le fuera posible.

De repente, sintió algo cálido apoyándose contra sus hombros y cuello, y su cabeza fue inclinada hacia adelante por efecto del ligero empuje. Un perfume delicado pero intoxicante invadió sus fosas nasales. Relajó el cuello y casi involuntariamente soltó un suspiro de alivio, recién entonces notando lo rígida que había estado.

-¿Te falta mucho, _ma cocotte?_ -la voz ligeramente grave y de efecto ronroneante habló directamente en su oído, enviando un escalofrío desde su oreja derecha hasta la mitad de su torso.

Sombra exhaló y soltó una risita, girándose para besar la mejilla de Amelie. Ésta cerró los ojos ante el cariño, y restregó levemente sus pechos contra los hombros de Sombra.

-Aún tengo un rato con esto, Widow. Lo lamento -Sombra también elevó su mano derecha para acariciar la otra mejilla de Amelie, en señal de disculpa.

La francotiradora, sin embargo, no sólo no se alejó, sino que recargó aún más el peso de sus pechos sobre Sombra y resopló suavemente para mostrar su decepción.

-Vamos, _bonita._ Sólo un rato -insistió la hacker, hablando dulcemente hasta que logró convencer a Amelie de salir de encima de ella.

-Bien. Iré a ver una película -si bien Amelie sonó algo decaída, su tono también evidenciaba paciencia. Le sonrió a Sombra desde el marco de la puerta y se retiró en dirección al living del departamento.

Sombra suspiró profundamente. Se había esforzado para ignorar los pechos de Amelie sobre ella mientras la tenía encima, con tal de no distraerse y poder seguir trabajando luego, pero ahora el rastro de su calor y de su perfume amenazaba con filtrarse en su cerebro. Volvió a parpadear con fuerza y se estiró para hacerle frente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, qué suerte tenía con la comprensión de Amelie. La francotiradora había esperado sola pacientemente durante todo su día de trabajo. Incluso le había entregado un sándwich y agua hace tres horas, dado que Sombra ni siquiera se había acordado de ir hasta la cocina, y Amelie lo sabía.

Comenzó a tipear distraídamente, pero la atención de Sombra se desvió hacia su estómago, que se sentía bastante liviano. El sándwich había pasado a la historia. No había comido mucho en el resto del día, y en este momento, se acordó de sentir hambre.

 _Basta._ Comería más tarde. Necesitaba terminar esto. La electricidad y el agua no iban a pagarse solas. Había avanzado bastante desde el inicio de su actividad, de modo que ahora estaba bastante cerca de llegar a hackear el servidor de la empresa que le habían encomendado e instalar un acceso remoto.

Logró concentrarse eficazmente por más o menos quince minutos. Creyó que iba bien y que había reanudado su ritmo de trabajo. La habitación se iluminaba fugazmente, con cada nueva ventana que abría y cerraba. Cierto, debía cambiar el color de fondo; hizo una pequeña pausa y con un movimiento de tres uñas magentas, todas las pantallas cambiaron a una tonalidad verde oscuro.

Pero llegó un momento en el que sus dedos se movían cada vez más lento, y tardaba una fracción de segundo demás en encontrar las celdas correspondientes a la información que buscaba. La falta de efectividad total la molestó un poco y la hizo retroceder a la realidad, una realidad donde su cuerpo físico se sentía incómodo. Descubrió que, sin darse cuenta, había colocado una de las pantallas holográficas a treinta centímetros de su rostro. ¡No era sorpresa que después sus ojos dolieran tanto!

Alejó la pantalla con un gesto casi asqueado. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó con fuerza. Estaba tomándose cada vez más descansos, tenía que recuperar su ritmo. Pero… había estado al menos cinco horas de corrido sentada frente a los visores que calculaban los datos. Aparte del hecho de que sus ojos ya parecían incapaces de producir humedad, el cuello y la espalda le estaban matando, le dolían los antebrazos y su trasero ya se había acalambrado en todas las posiciones posibles a las que cambió.

Sombra contempló las dos pantallas centrales, números subiendo y bajando por segundo, dos barras de estados de proceso avanzando tan lento que parecían congeladas. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento.

Un sonido a su izquierda la alertó y se dio vuelta, para descubrir a Amelie entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, Ame -Sombra suspiró- ¿Cómo va la película?

-Ya ha terminado -Amelie se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella- estuvo bien.

-¡¿Ya?! -se extrañó Sombra- Sólo han pasado quince minutos…

Miró la pantalla del reloj. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que su cansada mente había tomado como quince minutos en realidad había sido una hora y cuarenta minutos. Sombra no podía creer cómo había cometido un error tan tonto. ¿Habría tenido algún otro en sus largas horas de código?

Alejó la silla del escritorio y se inclinó hacia atrás, dando una respiración profunda, cansada.

Amelie no perdió tiempo y, abriendo las piernas, fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sombra. Tomándole las mejillas, le dio un suave beso.

-Lo lamento, _arañita_ -las manos de la hacker cayeron en las caderas de Amelie, mientras confesaba tristemente- perdí la cuenta del tiempo.

-Sé que eso te pasa -los labios azulados de Amelie se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto socarrona. Se inclinó nuevamente para besar a Sombra, pero esta vez, más profunda y provocativamente que la anterior. Sus manos descendieron una al cuello y otra a la cintura de Sombra, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Su lengua paseó cariñosamente sobre los labios de ella a modo de presentación, luego comenzó a explorar la línea de sus dientes. Sombra simplemente se entregó al beso, primero recibiéndolo con suavidad, luego extendiendo los dedos sobre las caderas de Amelie y acariciándola suavemente.

Sin embargo, tan pronto Amelie terminó el beso, Sombra no se atrevió a mirar en sus ojos ambarinos, porque sabía que sería un camino sin retorno. Frotó los muslos de la mujer sobre ella para indicarle que se retirara.

-Bien, iré al baño y a la cocina un momento. Aún no he terminado con el trabajo -Amelie se retiró y Sombra salió de la silla en un gracioso saltito. Estiró las piernas y se dobló un poco- Traeré quesadillas, ¿quieres algo?

Pero desapareció por la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de Amelie. Ésta simplemente se quitó las botas y se recostó en la cama. Le resultaba un poco gracioso como Sombra prácticamente había huido de ella.

La hacker regresó unos minutos después con un plato con una quesadilla hecha muy apresuradamente, un vaso de jugo y algunas cuantas barras y golosinas que arrojó en el colchón para Amelie. Dio una mordida a la quesadilla que le dejó un hilo de queso colgando de la boca, y se sentó en su silla encarando a las pantallas de nuevo.

Amelie era paciente. Era una virtud crucial para un francotirador, después de todo. Se sentó en la cama, abrió una barra de cereal y observó a Sombra trabajar un rato. Lejanos sonidos de calle entraban por la ventana apenas abierta de la habitación.

-Te obsesionas demasiado con el trabajo, _chérie_ -dijo Amelie, observando el movimiento de algunos gráficos en la pantalla.

-Bueno, es un trabajo que requiere su tiempo -Sombra contestó sin siquiera cambiar de posición, sus dedos tipeando a ritmo constante. Parecía que estaba entrando en la zona de nuevo.

Amelie permaneció en silencio un rato, comiendo lentamente la barra.

-Sombra, has estado todo el día en esa silla -volvió a insistir, aun apelando a la lógica- Ya lo has avanzado bastante, sólo déjalo. ¿Qué trabajo es tan importante?

Sombra soltó un sonido nasal, como si estuviera conteniendo una risita.

-Tengo cuentas que pagar, Ame.

-Sobrecargarse con trabajo tampoco es saludable -Amelie miró aprensivamente las pantallas.

-Bueno, los horarios de un francotirador a sueldo deben ser más adaptables, estoy segura -bromeó Sombra, aún sin mirar a la mujer sobre su cama- Pero respecto a la seguridad y a la salud, bueno, es debatible cual de nuestros puestos es más riesgoso.

Amelie sonrió levemente y se inclinó en la cama. Hizo un gesto como si estuviera apuntando el rifle hacia la hacker. Por el reflejo de una de las pantallas, fue capaz de ver que los ojos de Sombra se desviaban un segundo para mirarla, y luego volvían a su ocupación rápidamente.

Ah… de modo que ella no estaba TAN concentrada. A su pesar, Amelie comenzaba a extrañar la atención de su compañera. Pero no quería ser el tipo molesto y exigente, eso iba muy contra su personalidad; y quería respetar la independencia de Sombra, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba mal financieramente.

Amelie se recostó boca abajo en la cama, levantada sobre sus codos, observando las pantallas. Sombra desbloqueaba ventana tras ventana. Aún quedaban cinco mordiscos de la quesadilla abandonada, y el queso se desbordaba de ella, enfriándose sobre el plato.

-¿Cuánto te falta? Sé honesta -Amelie buscó su mirada en el reflejo de la pantalla de la izquierda.

-¿En porcentaje?... -infaliblemente, los ojos de Sombra la miraron a través del reflejo- pues… -se tomó un momento- ¿Un cuarto, tal vez?

-Dieu, ¿tan lento es el proceso? -Amelie hizo un puchero, estirando los brazos sobre las golosinas, cuyos envoltorios crujieron- ¡Son las dos y media de la mañana! ¿Y aún te falta eso?

-Puede que sea un tercio -murmuró Sombra inaudiblemente.

Amelie hizo un sonido de queja, plantando la cara en el colchón y tirando de las mantas para desacomodarlas un poco. Los ojos de Sombra se desviaron un segundo para mirarla. Tragó saliva, pero continuó trabajando. Realmente quería terminar hoy, y no tendría que molestarse en volver a mirar una pantalla por otros tres días, al menos. Sí, su organización de trabajo era extenuante y precipitada, pero así funcionaba para ella.

-Me he sentido muy sola todo el día -oyó decir a Amelie. Al entrar por sus oídos, las palabras causaron un estremecimiento y una sensación como si se estuviera ruborizando. El tono quejumbroso y arrastrado de Amelie había sido totalmente intencional. Se forzó a no mirarla en el reflejo, y no contestó, introduciendo la clave que el generador había descubierto para el servidor de acceso.

-Ya entré -Sombra pronunció la estereotípica frase hacker. Su dedo se dirigió al botón de acceso y lo presionó juguetonamente- boop.

-Hubiera preferido que entraras _aquí_ -soltó Amelie descaradamente.

El cuerpo de Sombra se mantuvo rígidamente encarado hacia las pantallas, pero su corazón dio un vuelco. Sabía exactamente qué parte de su cuerpo había señalado Amelie al pronunciar esas palabras. Sabía exactamente a dónde iría todo eso. Exhaló aire, ordenándose, casi rogándose a sí misma no mirar el reflejo en la pantalla. Pero sus ojos la traicionaron.

Sobre un fondo de líneas y líneas de código, Amelie estaba desabotonándose la camisa, lentamente, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Pronto la tela cayó y sus hombros azules quedaron al descubierto, los brazos musculares. Su sostén blanco con un pequeño borde de encaje decorativo. La cintura delicada, bien formada, la sombra de los abdominales planos y trabajados.

Sombra apretó los dientes y se concentró en una cuadrícula de datos con tal de apagar el sentimiento burbujeante que surgía en su estómago.

-Vamos, _bèbè,_ ven, hazme un poco de compañía -llamó Amelie, fingiendo una voz dolida.

Con su brazo comenzando a temblar, Sombra alcanzó el vaso de jugo y se lo llevó a los labios. Aún estaba frío, y el líquido helado bajando por su garganta hasta su estómago ciertamente cumplió la función de serenarla. El sabor sintético se impuso a la suave fragancia floral de Amelie, y casi distraídamente, Sombra descubrió que más de la mitad de las paredes de protección del servidor a hackear habían caído. Dentro de poco, la ventana de tiempo para que ella instalara el acceso se abriría.

Bien. Las emociones y necesidades de su cuerpo físico parecieron pasar a segundo plano de nuevo. Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer, y así como disfrutaba el cuerpo de Amelie, disfrutaba del éxito laboral. Sin embargo, en momentos como este… ¿cuál sería su inclinación de éxito?

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Amelie se arrodillaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones con movimientos agraciados, casi como si estuviera coreografiado. Le guiñó un ojo al reflejo, y Sombra se forzó a sí misma a no mirar. La visión de las piernas bien torneadas de la francotiradora no iba a ayudarla en mucho. Sombra esperaba que dijera otra frase para provocarla, mas Amelie permaneció en silencio, siendo su única acción acostarse en la cama y restregarse contra las sábanas, desordenándolas, y “accidentalmente” proveyendo a Sombra de un buen ángulo para observar su ropa interior a juego.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco. _Demasiado básico._ O al menos eso se dijo a sí misma para disimular el hecho de que cualquier llamada de atención por parte de Amelie realmente le hacía efecto.

Bueno, al menos sus ojos habían dejado de sentirse tan secos, reflexionó. Aún le dolía fijar la vista pero ahora podía leer con claridad y eso era un gran avance. El mini-descanso cocinando la quesadilla le había hecho bien. Hmm, quesadilla. Le dio otro par de mordidas, aunque ya estaba fría.

El sonido de apertura de un envoltorio le llamó la atención. Volvió a espiar el reflejo: Amelie estaba abriendo un chocolate. Qué bien, eso la entretendría un poco, pensó Sombra. Tipeó un par de permisos adicionales mientras la figura de Amelie le quitaba el envoltorio al chocolate, lo arrojaba cerca de donde habían caído sus prendas, y comenzaba a tomar un gran mordisco… pero luego se sacaba la barra de la boca, manteniéndola entera.

Sombra se atragantó.

Amelie pasó la lengua lentamente por el dorso de la barra, saboreándola como un helado. Chupeteó la punta, mordiendo suavemente, pero tomando porciones ínfimas de chocolate. Lo dejó descansar sobre sus labios un segundo, pensativa, para luego volver a llevarse una gran porción a la boca y retirarla lentamente sin consumirla.

La ceja de Sombra se contrajo involuntariamente. Casi no daba crédito a sus ojos. No sólo estaba bastante sorprendida por Amelie consumiendo comida no esencial para sobrevivir, sino que además estaba _jugando_ con ella.

El reflejo de Amelie retiró el chocolate, y le envió un beso antes de volver a llevárselo a la boca.

-Widow, realmente quiero terminar esto. Ya pronto tendré que entrar a instalar el acceso -la voz de Sombra sonó como si estuviera un poco ahogada, sedienta. Enfadada con ella misma, tomó otro trago de jugo, pero éste ya no tuvo el mismo efecto tranquilizador de antes.

-No estoy pidiéndote nada, _ma beauté_ -Amelie ronroneó provocativamente en una frecuencia grave que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Sombra se erizara- Sin embargo… aún te echo de menos -y Amelie procedió a deslizar el chocolate húmedo _sobre su propio cuerpo,_ dejando un rastro brillante de dulce derretido y su propia saliva.

La mitad de las pantallas flotantes se apagaron y volvieron a iniciarse como sufriendo fallas de estática. Las líneas comenzaron a escribirse más rápido.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Sombra, propinándole un golpe al servidor sobre el escritorio. Estaba trabajando vinculado a su propio sistema ciborg. Las ventanas expresaron exactamente la sensación que experimentó su cerebro: un cortocircuito. Su atención estaba cayendo visiblemente rápido. Desde el inicio, Sombra había comenzado trabajando con la computadora externa para no arriesgarse a perder el trabajo: esa estrategia acababa de salvarle el acceso que le había llevado dos horas encontrar.

Oyó una suave risita de Amelie desde la cama, y eso la enojó más.

 _Sombra, tienes que calmarte. Cálmate de una maldita vez,_ pensó. Sentía calor, como si estuviera transpirando, pero muy probablemente la única parte húmeda de su cuerpo estaba sentada sobre la silla. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi titánico para ignorarlo y relajar su mente, inspiró y espiró profundamente. A la cuarta respiración, las pantallas se estabilizaron.

Sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo, escribió algunos párrafos para que el servidor invadido no detectara su acceso. Por el amor de dios, ¡¿por qué tardaba tanto en caer la estúpida pared?! ¡El internet de la compañía hackeada era más lento que un caracol!

-Sombra -dijo Amelie, con tono seductor pero a la vez distante. No pareció un llamado, del todo.

 _¡¿Y ahora qué?!_ Sombra se dio vuelta casi echando chispas por los ojos, pero lo que vio en la cama la dejó sin aliento.

Una de las manos de Amelie masajeaba lentamente su pecho, girando y moldeando la perfecta masa de sus senos, filtrándose bajo el sostén y volviendo a salir. La otra viajó deslizándose sobre su abdomen, pasó el ombligo y continuó la caricia sobre la braga blanca, para luego dar una vuelta y colarse bajo ella.

Sombra se volteó mecánicamente. Con el brazo temblando, atinó a presionar los botones para desconectar su sistema ciborg de la computadora. El proceso de desactivación de paredes continuó ejecutándose automáticamente. Pero Sombra ni siquiera controló eso. Como buscando una última esperanza, miró el vaso de jugo, pero encontró que ya estaba vacío.

-Som… Sombra -Amelie suspiró, ya sin gastarse en modular una voz sugestiva. Aparentemente estaba muy bien por su cuenta. Los sentidos de Sombra comenzaban a aguzarse; oyó que el cuerpo de Amelie se deslizaba sobre las sábanas, poco a poco su respiración se hacía más pesada, sus manos deslizándose contra la ropa y contra su propia piel.

Los oídos de la propia Sombra zumbaban. Sintió que tenía demasiada sed y calor, y no del tipo que un jugo calmaría. De repente su camiseta se sentía demasiado constrictora. Dirigió una mirada suplicante a los números de la pantalla, que le mostraron que la última pared estaba a punto de caer. Inflexible, la pantalla también le mostró el reflejo de Amelie, quien había alzado levemente las rodillas y se retorcía de placer entre las sábanas. De repente, soltó:

-Ah, Sombra… _¡Mon amour!_ -en un tono más agudo y casi suplicante.

Al diablo con esto.

Sombra se levantó de la silla, la arrojó a un lado con violencia y cayó sobre la cama. Separó las rodillas de Amelie, se introdujo entre ellas y le sujetó ambas muñecas, apartándolas de los lugares donde estaban atareadas. Sosteniéndole los brazos a los lados, y apoyándose sobre sus codos, se inclinó para besarle el cuello y el pecho, mientras Amelie seguía gimiendo. Sintiendo el sutil rastro del chocolate derramado anteriormente, Sombra la beso, chupó y mordió con fuerza, tironeando del sostén para obtener mejor acceso al bulto de sus senos. Dejó una cantidad de manchas violáceas y marcas de dientes desparramadas sobre el amplio torso de Amelie.

Súbitamente Sombra se incorporó y tiró del brazo de Amelie para levantarla. Ésta, sorprendida, no alcanzó a reaccionar mientras Sombra rápidamente desenganchaba (o rompía) la unión de su sujetador, se lo quitaba y lo arrojaba a un lado. También alzó una mano hacia su cabello y deshizo la coleta alta. Sombra sujetó un mechón del recién liberado cabello de Amelie y tiró con fuerza, obligándola a ladear la cabeza, y así llegar a morderle profundamente el cuello.

Amelie se mordió los labios para contener un suspiro. Al separarse de ella, Sombra la empujó sobre la cama de nuevo, el largo cabello azulado cayendo desparramado sobre las sábanas. Amelie no se movió, mientras observaba los vehementes movimientos de Sombra ralentizarse. Con un poco más de paciencia, levantó la cadera de Amelie para deslizar sus bragas con más facilidad, mientras una sonrisa burlona crecía en su rostro. Tras arrojarlas a un lado, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y contempló a la ahora desnuda Amelie con ojos chispeantes.

La computadora hizo un sonido tintineante y todas las pantallas brillaron con el símbolo de la calavera de azúcar púrpura. La última pared finalmente había caído, y Sombra tendría una ventana de tres o cuatro minutos antes de que el servidor volviera a regenerar sus protecciones. Amelie la observó, esperando su reacción.

Pero Sombra simplemente levantó los brazos, quitándose la camiseta y el sostén en un solo movimiento, y se arrojó sobre el cuerpo azulado de la francotiradora. Los pechos de ambas se rozaron, y una de las manos de Sombra se dirigió a la entrepierna de Amelie, encontrando inmediatamente la humedad en ella.

-Sombra -Amelie dejó escapar el nombre mientras arqueaba la cintura de placer. Levantó los brazos y abrazó a la mujer sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia sí- Bésame, por favor.

Sombra no dejó que siguiera rogando y juntó los labios con los suyos. De inmediato volvió a encontrar el sabor del chocolate en los labios de la otra, y el habitual frescor de la piel de Amelie logró terminar con la sed y calor que había estado sintiendo. La besó lenta pero profundamente, apretando sus narices, balanceándose sobre ella de modo que los cuerpos de ambas siguieran restregándose. Mientras la mano derecha de Sombra otorgaba caricias circulares sobre la apertura de Amelie, la izquierda vagó sobre la sábana y encontró algunos mechones enredados de cabello, que comenzó a acariciar.

 _-Estuviste solita todo el día, mi amor_ -Sombra interrumpió el beso para alejarse un poco y observar la expresión de Amelie mientras el trabajo en su zona íntima aumentaba en intensidad. La boca de Ame se curvaba en el más pequeño de los lamentos, y sus ojos semicerrados aun lucían feroces, de algún modo. Sombra sintió un calor burbujeante en su abdomen bajo- _Perdón,_ lo siento mucho, Ame. Voy a compensártelo ahora, ¿sí?

La habitación se iluminaba alternativamente de púrpura y verde, ya que las pantallas estaban parpadeando como una sirena, tratando de llamar la atención de su usuaria. Pero en medio de esta ambientación, Sombra simplemente se deslizó hacia abajo y lamió lentamente la feminidad de Amelie.

La francotiradora cerró los ojos, finalmente, y acarició el cabello de Sombra, sosteniéndolo luego hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea que estaba ejecutando. Con la boca ocupada, Sombra levantó la vista y le lanzó a Amelie una de esas miradas que son prácticamente capaces de perforar cosas debido a su intensidad. Los ojos púrpuras brillaban, resaltados por las luces. Acompañando los movimientos de su cabeza, las manos de Sombra se posicionaron en la cadera de la otra para sostenerla y levantarla, dejando que las uñas fluorescentes arañaran y pellizcaran los glúteos -bien formados, pero aún blandos- de Amelie.

No estuvo atareada por mucho tiempo antes de que Amelie comenzara a suspirar cada vez más agudo, y los movimientos de sus piernas y cadera se volvieran cada vez más erráticos. Sombra mantenía el pliegue central de Amelie dentro o cerca de su boca todo el tiempo, jugando provocativamente con él, de a ratos esquivándolo intencionalmente, y de a ratos satisfaciéndolo. Su lengua se estiró un par de veces hasta la entrada inferior de Amelie, penetrándola delicadamente y ahogándose un poco en el natural perfume dulce de su cuerpo.

-Som…bra… -Amelie exhaló entre sus ronroneos, y enredó los dedos aún más en el cabello teñido de la chica entre sus piernas- Ah, _mon coeur_ -su voz sonaba tortuosamente aguda- No pares… -arqueó la cintura, sus largas y sensuales piernas se retorcieron a los lados de Sombra- por favor, no pares…

Sombra alzó la cabeza un instante para observarla, saboreando la visión: los pechos agitados de Amelie le ocultaban parcialmente la vista de su rostro de rasgos afilados. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se mordía los labios para evitar vocalizar completamente su placer.

La hacker sólo necesitó cinco lamidas más para que, con un pequeño espasmo en la cadera y piernas, Amelie soltara un sollozo pronunciado y se llevara una mano a la boca para sofocarlo. Sombra mantuvo su lengua quieta, presionando el clítoris erecto, pero dio otra larga y pegajosa lamida en el momento justo para mantener unos segundos más el orgasmo. Hackear un servidor, aunque se tratara de las bases de Overwatch o del mismo Talon, no podía compararse con el placer que le daba manejar así el cuerpo de Amelie. Era solamente suya, conocía cada clave para acceder a ella, y Sombra amaba hacer bien sus trabajos.

 _-Sombra, mon amour, tu es incroyable_ -farfulló débilmente Amelie, entre dientes, aun ligeramente envuelta en la nube de placer donde Sombra la había enviado.

Sonriendo, ésta avanzó hasta que ambas cabezas quedaron al mismo nivel.

-¿Alabándome, _chérie?_ -Sombra pronunció la palabra en la tonalidad abierta y vocal española, como copiando el francés desde su lenguaje natal. Amelie abrió los ojos, pero en lugar de molestarse, le dedicó una risita adormilada.

El corazón de Sombra se derretía las pocas veces que Amelie se mostraba tierna o infantil con ella, pero la sensación de devoción no alcanzó para distraerla del ferviente calor que aún sentía en su propio cuerpo. Pero, como cabía esperar, Amelie estaba muy consciente de eso. Levantó la rodilla izquierda, que había quedado posicionada entre las piernas de Sombra, y la frotó contra los shorts que la hacker aún tenía puestos, notando desde ya la humedad que los traspasaba. La acción tomó a Sombra un poco desprevenida, pero antes de que se sorprendiera más, Amelie tiró de su cuello hacia abajo y la obligó a besarla. El rastro de su propio sabor aún estaba en los labios de Sombra.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, el beso terminó de despertar a Amelie, quien alzó una mano para jugar con los pezones de Sombra mientras introducía otra dentro de los shorts, trazando la línea entre los glúteos.

-Qué, ¿Quieres otra ronda, bebé? -la provocó Sombra, hablando entre medio de besos.

 _-Non_ -la voz de Amelie ya había regresado completamente a su registro bajo y voluptuoso- simplemente la terminaré, con tu parte.

Comenzó a moverse, y Sombra notó que quería incorporarse, de modo que le dio espacio. Ahora ambas se hallaban sentadas, besándose lentamente; Amelie, con las piernas cruzadas, y Sombra sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, sus piernas plenamente abiertas. La mano de Amelie corrió el short hacia el costado y se introdujo en las regiones íntimas de Sombra, extrayéndole un suspiro de placer. Estaba ya muy mojada, evidentemente esperando el contacto por demasiado tiempo.

-Por mi culpa perdiste tu acceso -Amelie fingió una expresión arrepentida sin mucha convicción, pero continuó hablando, con el único objetivo de satisfacerla- Lo lamento, Sombra. Pero haré que valga la pena.

Sombra no contestó, pero dejó escapar un sonido de risa contenida nuevamente. Amelie podía imaginar los comentarios sarcásticos que cruzaban la mente de la hacker. Le mordió los labios y movió los dedos con más fuerza bajo ella, haciendo que Sombra pasara de balancearse lentamente a rebotar regularmente en su regazo. Amelie contempló la posibilidad de hacerla cabalgar hasta el final, pero se decidió por un plan más detallado.

Introdujo dos largos dedos en Sombra, y esta tembló de placer, sujetándose a sus hombros y clavándole accidentalmente sus uñas.

-Ame -musitó, cerrando los ojos y ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Amelie.

Sabiendo que Sombra se mantendría en posición sola, la mano libre de Amelie tanteó a sus espaldas y encontró una de las almohadas. Rápidamente la movió tras de Sombra, apoyándola en el borde de la cama, cerca de las abandonadas golosinas. Hecho eso, volvió a sujetar la cintura de la chica morena y, poco a poco, la obligó a reclinarse hacia atrás. Al principio, Sombra simplemente se dejó colgar, disfrutando del ritmo constante de los dedos de Amelie contra sus paredes internas, pero cuando sus omóplatos se encontraron con la almohada se dio cuenta del cambio de posición. Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza erguida, miró a la francotiradora, como preguntándole qué planeaba hacer.

Amelie introdujo un tercer dedo en la hendidura, curvándolos hacia arriba, y masajeó el clítoris con el pulgar. La sensación finalmente venció a Sombra, quien dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahora, su torso estaba elevado sobre la almohada, y su cuello y cabeza colgaban fuera de la cama.

Esta posición le imposibilitaba ver qué haría Amelie con su cuerpo, y sintió el ligero mareo de estar de cabeza… pero todo esto, de algún modo, contribuyó a excitarla más. Suspiró sonoramente cuando sus erectos pezones fueron succionados y lamidos con fuerza.

Amelie, por su parte, disfrutaba de la posición ya que el torso elevado de Sombra hacía que sus generosos pechos resaltaran más que nunca, y se sacudían al ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos. Sostuvo el abdomen bajo de Sombra aplastado contra el colchón, mientras se inclinaba nuevamente para morderla.

-Wow, Ame -Sombra suspiró con dificultad desde el borde- Esto es… aahh.

El sonido de los besos y chupones de Amelie se entremezcló con los “Aah” y “Mmh” de Sombra. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando le quitaban los pantalones, porque las atenciones a su área inferior no disminuyeron ni un poco. De modo que ahora podía abrir las piernas para dejar que Amelie la penetrara tan profunda y libremente como quisiera.

Tal como Amelie había observado, la ventana de hackeo había terminado y en algún momento la alarma parpadeante de las pantallas se había apagado. Ahora la habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la débil luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta del pasillo. Los sonidos de la ciudad también parecían haber disminuido. Sólo la trabajada respiración de Amelie y los suaves suspiros de Sombra llenaban la habitación.

Con bastante esfuerzo, Sombra logró alzar la cabeza por sobre la almohada para obtener una mirada de Amelie. Su figura desnuda y pálida se recortaba contra la oscuridad general de la habitación, el cabello oscuro le enmarcaba el rostro. Sombra tuvo la sensación de estar mirando una fotografía monocromática azul con contrastes claroscuros, tal era lo bella e íntima que le pareció la escena. Amelie realmente era una obra de arte. Incapaz de contenerse, estiró una mano para tocar su mejilla, haciéndole una tímida caricia.

-Eres hermosa, Ame -susurró.

Como respuesta, Amelie se inclinó para besar lenta y suavemente su abdomen. Sombra sintió que los dedos en su interior se curvaban casi imposiblemente, golpeando contra su pared superior, justo en ese quisquilloso punto que le causaba tanto placer, y con un sollozo dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente, hundiendo la cadera para disfrutarlo.

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, el ritmo había aumentado a niveles bastante acelerados. Los dedos de Amelie casi la abandonaban por completo en cada salida, antes de volver a embestirla tan adentro como llegara y retorcerse en su interior. La cama era un diseño minimalista y muy sólido, pero el armazón bajo el colchón crujió un par de veces por la intensidad de su actividad. Las golosinas cayeron. Sombra ni siquiera se estaba conteniendo ahora, gimiendo en voz alta con cada beso o mordida que Amelie le daba.

-Ah, Widow, no pares, por favor -las palabras escapaban de la boca de Sombra antes de que tuviera oportunidad en pensar en lo que decía- Lo haces tan bien que… ¡Ahhmmgh! -exclamó al sentir una mordida realmente fuerte en la cara interior del muslo- ¡Mierda! -otro gemido agudo, seguido de susurros suplicantes- Ame, _amor,_ eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? _Hermosa,_ por favor…

Con una exhalación, Sombra se retorció y tembló; el orgasmo finalmente la había alcanzado. Pero Amelie continuó penetrándola, inflexible, al mismo ritmo, causando que la sensación se volviera más bien molesta.

-Ame… Amelie, está bien -Sombra habló entrecortadamente, retrocediendo y tratando de alejarse. Pero Amelie la sostuvo firmemente y no dejó de frotar su zona erógena. De modo que ahora Sombra se había deslizado hasta llegar a colgar realmente de cabeza fuera de la cama, aún sin poder bajar del orgasmo. Se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Amelie, casi instintivamente para evitar caerse, pero la fuerza de la francotiradora no menguaba.

-¿Ame? ¡¿Qué… qué demo…?! -no llegaba a terminar las frases. No podía trepar de nuevo, ni escapar hacia abajo. Toda su entrepierna parecía estar ardiendo, sus paredes interiores casi entumecidas por el tratamiento, olas de calor recorrían su cuerpo. Amelie lamió su pezón derecho a la vez que pellizcaba el izquierdo. Y…

Con un gran estremecimiento, el segundo orgasmo la golpeó, haciéndola soltar un quejido pronunciado y ronco. Sus piernas temblaron hasta que ya no pudo sostenerlas y cayeron inertes a los lados. Todo su abdomen parecía haber sufrido una explosión, aunque una terriblemente placentera. Respiró audiblemente, como intentando tragar el aire que se había escapado completamente de sus pulmones. Casi le costaba respirar para volver a llenarlos.

Medio mareada, medio atontada, sintió que tiraban de su brazo y la izaban nuevamente hacia arriba. Amelie sujetó su espalda y la subió nuevamente sobre el colchón, para que pudiera descansar en posición horizontal, aunque para Sombra el mundo todavía daba vueltas.

Había dejado de escuchar, de ver, sólo entregada a la dopamina que recorría su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse como si hubiera estado volando. Creyó que se había dormido. Pero cuando volvió a concentrarse, descubrió que tenía los ojos abiertos, y que Amelie estaba recostada a su lado, acariciando suavemente su mano, la mano de la que la había tomado.

Sombra abrió la boca para hablarle pero todo lo que salió fue un balbuceo inteligible.

-¿Qué fue eso? -rio Amelie, burlonamente, y aparentemente bastante satisfecha de sí misma.

Sombra puso los ojos en blanco y no intentó hablarle otra vez. Pero estiró el brazo de Amelie y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, acercándose más a ella y cerrando los ojos.

-Tendré que continuar trabajando mañana -gruñó entonces, escondida en el cuello de Amelie.

Ésta sonrió y la abrazó, cruzando una pierna por sobre las de ella.

-Era lo ideal desde el principio -contestó, con aire autosuficiente.

-¿Satisfecha ahora?

-Sí. Satisfecha y feliz al fin -confesó Amelie, permitiéndose ser sincera con ella.

Sombra soltó una suave risita, y la abrazó para dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy! Este es el primer lemon/smut que escribo, (y también lo primero que publico en muucho tiempo jaja), así que apreciaría mucho recibir sus comentarios ^^  
>  Tengan en mente que, en canon, Sombra y Widowmaker hablan en inglés para el juego. Siendo ambos personajes bilingües, marqué en _itálica_ las expresiones que dirían en sus idiomas originales :D
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Traducciones:** (sólo del francés obviamente)  
>  _ma cocotte:_ según leí significa algo como "mi gallinita", pero es una expresión que los franceses usan bastante(?  
>  _chérie:_ querida  
>  _Dieu:_ Dios  
>  _bébé:_ bebé  
>  _ma beauté:_ mi belleza  
>  _mon amour:_ mi amor (esa era fácil)  
>  _mon coeur:_ mi corazón  
>  _"tu es incroyable":_ "eres increíble", en el sentido de algo muy bueno :V


End file.
